La Creatura
by pinkpower
Summary: Renesmee... How could she be so evil? How could she forget her own family? How could she not recognize Jacob?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs me.**

**Author's Note: From here on out, this is my take on what would have happened if the Volturi did end up taking poor, little Nessie. I know a lot of these stories are out there, but I promise to have some twists. **

**Warnings: While I can promise you that this ff will contain lots of romance, humor, and adventure it will also contain many more darker themes. Coming soon in following chapters, there will be swearing, murder, graphic imagery, demon magic, mentions of rape, and sexual content that may or may not happen outside of the Jacob/Nessie pairing (though, there will definitely be Jessie lemons later on). If you can handle all that, be sure to R&R!**

_**Prologue:**_

It had been seven years, seven months, three days, ten minutes, and fifty-five seconds. . . Fifty-six seconds, fifty-seven seconds, fifty-eight seconds, fifty-nine seconds. Eleven minutes.

That was how long Renesmee Carlie Cullen had been absent from her own life; that was how long Bella and Edward had spent in search of their daughter; that was how long it had been since Jacob Black last knew sanity. They journeyed across the world, looking for clues, but there was nothing. Not a scrap of clothing, not a scent, not a sign anywhere. With each passing day, it was becoming harder and harder to remember if the tiny, bronze-haired little girl ever existed. It didn't seem like it anymore.

Although, it had been discussed if Renesmee was even still alive, Jacob Black insisted their was a lingering glimmer of faith—the imprint. If Nessie was dead, he would certainly know it. Their connection would be lost and he would be left drifting into the universe once again. He implored on on the hunt for answers; Nessie was somewhere out there, and she was waiting for her family to bring her home.

They would check back home every once in awhile, mostly in hopes that perhaps Renesmee somehow found her way, but she was never there—never there waiting for a simple greeting, never there with her arms wide open for a hug, never there for what would be the best of reunions. Someday, though, someday she would be there and life would be complete once more. And thus, they refused to relinquish their hope.

As Fate would have it one day, when Bella and Edward visited their old cottage in the Forks forest, they sat around the living with a weakening Jacob, until Carlisle arrived with an urgent letter. It was addressed from Italy, marked in burgundy.

_Dearest friend Carlisle,_

_I pray you forgive me for the trespasses I am responsible for committing against you as well as your family, but I fear no amount of groveling could bring redemption to a soul that I have never once possessed, fore now I know that it is I that has been an insect this entire time. There are multiple excuses I could conjure in the fortitude of my mind to make myself believer that I was profit for the greater good, that I have become a mere victim and martyr in my work, but no lie can absolve me of my sins._

_Years ago, as you surely can recall, I stole your beautiful granddaughter. My clan desired for the wonderful child's immediate destruction, but I thirsted greedily for her potential. Therefore, I took it upon myself to raise Renesmee in discretion, telling them I would dispose of her myself and kept her hidden. Soon, I fooled myself into believing she was my own daughter, but she never forgot her true family. Carlisle, I have made many mistakes in these stretching centuries, but most of all I regret inflicting too many scars on the sweetest girl in the world._

_Carlisle, my old friend, if only I could tell you of my evils—all of them. I realized my corruption much too late and it seems now, Renesmee has been chose to pay for my debt. For there is a new power amongst the world, one of the greatest evil—a monster who lurks in plain sight. Renesmee is in the greatest danger of all, fighting a losing battle._

_If you are reading this, I am dead by the hands of a ruthless abomination and it is quickly becoming too late to fend of this monster. I beg you and your coven to restore peace, save Renesmee, and somehow forget what has been done, but do so in haste. Time is running out._

_My Best Wishes,_

_Aro_

"What the hell are we waiting for?" Jacob demanded. "Let's go! Nessie's in danger!" He stood up on his bare feet, glancing between the deliberating vampires.

"If only it were that simple, Jacob," Bella whispered in regret, her golden brown irises weary and patted her ice-cold hand upon his fiery shoulders to calm him. "It could be a trick."

"She's right," Edward agreed. "This could be the Volturi's way of getting out attention. They always have their varying motives."

"We have no reason to trust Aro," Doctor Cullen added, though his eyes continued scanning the letter over and over. "We must be act rationally."

"But. . ." Bella folded her arms over her chest. "What if Nessie doesn't have time for rationality? We're over here planning whether or not to even go while she could be hanging over a pit of lava"

"I'm with Bella," Jacob voiced, nodding in agreement. "Nessie is worth the risk."

"If we get ourselves killed, Renesmee will remain lost," Edward reasoned, though his tone was hoarse and reluctant. Not a day had gone by where he hadn't terribly missed his daughter, but they were of no use to anybody dead.

"I'm not afraid," Jacob stated solemnly. His life didn't much without Renesmee. She was the only thing that gave him purpose. "I could get my pack to help out, no problem."

That was true. They, too, believed that Nessie was a vital part of the pack, and everyone loved her as little sister. Or they did at one point, before she was kidnapped. But it was mostly Seth that cared the most about helping Jacob and the Cullens finding Nessie once and for all. On more than one occasion, he suggested they check, and of course they did, but he would insist they check again. But Renesmee was never there. Then again, she wasn't the only one absent from the Volturi home. Most of the time, so was Aro. And now there was a letter, pleading for their help.

What to do, what to do. . .

To Jacob, the solution was plain as day. Go to Italy, get Nessie, kick some vampire kaboose, and be home in time for dinner. But he was no fool. By now, he ad learned things were never that simple. There would be complications, complications that they might be unprepared to handle, but Nessie was his imprint. What else could he do? There was no other choice in his mind—in his heart. He owed her that much for everything she had ever done for him.

"There's always a choice, Jacob," Edward replied, having read the shape-shifter's mind. "However, you are right. We need to expect the unexpected."

Glancing between themselves, Bella, Edward, Carlisle, and Jacob landed on the same conclusion. They knew what they had to do. For a beloved daughter, for the best granddaughter, for a best friend, for the imprint. Possibly walking into a trap wasn't of importance and giving up wasn't on anybody's To Do list. Aro was their only hint to where Nessie could finally be found.

"We're going."


	2. Love Forgets

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Song by Lenka.**

**Author's Note: Just so there isn't any confusion, a number of the Volturi members, as read about in Breaking Dawn, have ceased to exist. As of the moment, Caius, Jane, Alec, Chelsea, and Demetri are still living. **

_Trouble is a friend_

_But trouble is a foe, oh oh_

_And no matter what I feed him_

_He always seems to grow, oh oh_

_He sees what see and knows what I know, oh oh_

_So don't forget as you ease on down the road_

And so it was, the little group, along with Seth Clearwater and Embry Call, traveled to the city of Volterra to answer Aro's urgent correspondence in person, to observe the truth of his disturbing statements. Not every one of the Cullen family or the La Push wolf pack could be involved in case any of them needed back up. A precarious predicament was on their hands and must be dealt with in a calm, orderly fashion. But then again, Aro was the one that left too much room for unanswered questions for them.

Renesmee—somewhere near, and a monster that could kill her.

The worst could in fact happen—would happen—and they were far from being on guard.

They arrived in the grand corridor of the Volturi residence, glancing around the black-and-white checkered tile to the dark gray surrounding walls, shaped somewhat like a birdcage—a place unlike anything in the world, especially for Jacob Black. It was like venturing through the third act of Interview with a Vampire. The potent scent of sickeningly sweet bloodsuckers filled the air, nauseating him to no end.

Two strigoi, a male and female, dramatically strode up to the group, their footsteps light, graceful, and arrogant.

Suspicious.

Jane, the female, looked upon them as if they were nothing but rodents scrambling around her feet. Deviltry dripped from her smirk. "Well, well, well. Look who it is."

"It is our dearest friends, the Cullens. Haven't you checked our wonderful home enough times already?" Alec inquired, his disposition condescending.

"We don't have her, whom of which you seek. Your daughter has evaporated into thin air." Jane emitted a malicious chortle. "Leave us be."

"For the last time, leave this place or you will be forced to face the consequences," Alec told them, glowering viciously. "Never come back."

Bella pulled out the letter from her bluejean's pocket, unfolding the square until it was a full rectangle again, and handed it over to the fraternal twins. "Aro sent for us."

"He had the strong belief you were under the attack of some monster," Edward added.

Shredding the note into thin dust, Jane sneered ferociously—a funny sight to behold. She was characteristically withdrawn from her surroundings, following Aro's orders like a loyal daughter. What changed? "Aro was a fool, trapped and murdered by his own greed."

"Listen here, bloodsucker, we already know you have Nessie. Tell us right now or I'll rip you in half," Jacob snapped, a growl vibrating low from his chest.

"Do not threaten me, mongrel, or I swear you will regret your irrational behavior before you can bark at the moon," Jane said through gritted teeth.

"I dare-"

"Jacob!" Bella chided before all hell could break loose. "Please. . ."

Another disgusting vampire appeared, his flaxen-hair slicked back over his scalp in a prestigious way, similar to a judge in front of his court—a wicked and handsome being. His hands clasped together in a jovial nonchalance. "Oh, happy day! The Cullens and their trusted pets! How long has it been? Two years now? That is far too long, especially at this time."

"What's going on, Caius? Where is Aro?" Edward questioned.

"Gone away from this cruel world, I'm afraid. A few months ago, he was overthrown from power," Caius explained, his tone spoken in high delight rather than in mourning.

Edward was appalled. "You killed your own brother?"

Caius gasped, but let out a sharp laugh. "Heavens above, no! It seems it was years ago when our sweetest jewel was found wandering through the woods—an out of control spitfire—instead of mere months. Such potential, such power, such beauty."

_I am grateful to be engaged to her. _

"You're marrying her?" Edward queried, his burning, topaz eyes glaring at the Cullen's newest arch nemesis.

"Ah, yes. This dear woman is too inspiring and gorgeous not to wed." Caius exhaled in a breathless wonder.

A trophy wife.

"Who is she?" Bella asked, curious and dubious.

"Oh!" Caius chuckled humorously. "So, it is that you desire to meet my bride-to-be? I suppose that I cannot blame you. She is a rare treasure."

"Introduce them to one another, Caius," Alec suggested lightheartedly. "It is always a delectation for Pheera when she encounters new people." His liquid crimson irises observed Bella and Edward cautiously, grinning like the Cheshire Cat as if they were the Volturi's next meal.

"Who is Pheera?" Seth queried, finally speaking up.

A force, as strong as an iron chord, tugged and stretched at his heart in the backward direction. Then, a merciless, violent tremor coursed through his spine, upsetting the breathing motion of his body—a sharp pang of threatening anticipation jabbed at his stomach. He longed to fall away into the black, vast universe if it would numb this sudden painful sensation, that pain squeezing and clenching at Seth's stomach. What was it—fear, anger, hatred? It didn't matter.

This was no time to choke.

"The most delicious, beautiful, young woman you will ever lay your eyes upon," Caius retorted proudly.

"I highly doubt that," the Quileute Alpha remarked with a complimentary snort.

"Bring her here, Caius. Show them. She's ever-the lovely, little hostess to our guests," Jane said, giggling nefariously.

"Yes, I'll be right back. Pheera is in the garden," Caius replied; and in the blink of an eye, he disappeared to go fetch this Pheera stranger.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Embry muttered to Seth.

"No kidding," Seth whispered back, barely maintaining his upright position. "A new leader of the Volturi."

"Aro was never meant to be our true leader, just a simple pawn in his own damn game," Jane snarled, rolling her eyes and wrinkled her nose, probably repulsed by the wolves' sour, wet dog smell.

Jacob felt quite the same about her.

"Who invited you into the conversation, bloodsucker?" Embry barked, stepping dangerously close to possibly cracking her stinky neck.

"Be mindful, mongrel,"Alec warned in sarcasm.

Embry's dark eyebrows knitted together, narrowing his ebony eyes in a fresh ire. "I'm not afraid of you."

Both brother and sister leech partook in devious chortle, the sounds reminding Jacob of nails on a chalkboard—_skereeeeech!_—but Alec spoke next, "It's not us that you should be frightened of, you meddlesome mutt."

"Embry, be quiet!" Edward shouted, going a shade crazy from all the nonsensical chit-chat.

Damnation, he had a daughter to save!

Renesmee. . . Where was Renesmee?

She had to be around this God forsaken place somewhere, unless the former, deceased leader of the Volturi sent the Cullens on a wild goose chase. Aro's letter served as the only trail they had of ever finding Renesmee, but these stereotypical bloodsuckers refused to behave cooperatively. The Volturi could have her locked in a cold tower somewhere, trapped in a prison cell, or she could be lost in Italy.

Just not dead. Please, not dead!

That was a perk of of Jacob's imprinting, Edward mused silently to himself, that the million steel cables hadn't been clipped away. He still felt the bond—alive and thriving. And up until today, it had been slowly weakening, but it was growing and tightening as he stood in the evil vampires' abode. That must have meant Nessie was close, breathing.

But where?

A hazy stratus cloud descended over Edward's brain, turning of the noises of everyone's thoughts. It was as if he was traveling in the dark night, as opposed to the serene peace of his dear wife's shield, and an isolated ringing echoed in his eardrums—it hurt. And although the pain was relatively dull in contrast to Jane's obnoxious ability, it stung more than anything else. He wanted to collapse to the ground, but it was an obligation to maintain his collective stance.

Failure was not an option. Not for Renesmee's sake.

"What is it?" Carlisle queried.

"I don't know," Edward answered, his neck strained as the green veins threatened to bulge right out of his marble skin. He both was trying to neglect the pain and figure out what was happening to him. "Bella," he said, just in case her own powers were growing under the pressure, "please put down your shield."

Bella shrugged, concerned for her husband's well-being, but like everyone else, she was trying not to lose it. "It's not me."

"Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of that," Jacob remarked.

"Something doesn't feel right," Bella stated, pointing out the obvious. "If Aro is dead, then that letter was telling the truth, or at least a fraction of it. Our daughter can't be very far."

She enclosed herself in Edward's arms, attempting to seek comfort as she buried her face deep in his hard chest. The anticipation was slowly nipping away at her, pushing her over the high precipice of insanity—waiting and not knowing for answers on the whereabouts of their daughter. Had Bella been human, she would have been drowning softly in a warm pool of her tears.

"Sh, sh, sh, love," Edward murmured gently into her mahogany locks. "It's okay. We'll stop at nothing to until Renesmee is safe with us, I promise."

"I don't see any monsters," Carlisle commented, wearing a solicitous expression.

"I do. . ." Jacob mumbled in annoyance, crossing his strong arms over his chest, and looked over at Jane and Alex.

"Or at least not any monsters with scales and fangs," Edward said, half-ignoring Jacob and half-agreeing with him.

"Then the monster must be Pheera," Bella suggested, concluding that since she had been the person to kill Aro, he was referring to Pheera in his letter.

"She killed Aro. She's their leader now," Edward sighed, pinching the bride of his nose. Their situation was becoming more and more daunting.

"Is she worse or better?" Seth inquired, not really to anybody.

"Better," Alec retorted, his red eyes adorning a lovesick smile.

However, for the Cullens and the pack, better actually meant worse.

"Oh, boy," Seth mumbled.

"That's not good," Embry agreed.

"We have to get through this," Jacob told them, exhaling a flat sigh. Honestly, they didn't have to help them with anything and they were free to go anytime, but he really needed his best friends more than ever.

"Hey. We're with you all the way, buddy," Seth exclaimed in a wholehearted joy, inwardly celebrating the fact that his stomach pains had finally subsided, and slapped his Alpha on the back.

"Yeah."

"Thanks guys," Jacob's mouth twitched into a half-smile.

Some sort of critter started crawling underneath the copper flesh of Embry's arm, running its tiny legs over his pulsing veins, giving him the urge to dig his thin nails and scratch. When it finally broke free, burning its way through the shape-shifter's palm like a thin cigarette hole. Red, pink, and white fluid oozed and streamed down his wrist. The yellow worm slithered out of his hand, followed by another one and then another one, all but flooding out of his body.

"What the hell!" he shouted, trying to slap the bugs away.

"What the hell what?" Seth questioned, raising a brow to at his pack brother in worry.

"I don't know, man," Embry responded, his voice going dry, and began trembling in mortification. "M-my hand! Something is moving around in it!"

Carlisle took a hold of his hand, examining it closely. "There's nothing there, Embry."

"Like shit there isn't!" Embry roared at Doctor Cullen when the worms began pouring out of his other hand, compressing through his pores.

Jacob gripped his friend around his shoulders, shaking him a rough motion. "Hey, hey. Snap out of it, man. It's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay. Just calm down. You're just freaking out a little bit."

Then, it stopped.

A dark, husky chuckled sounded through the hall as Caius appeared, but this time with a young woman at his side. "I shall apologize for the actions of my lovely fiancee, dog. Her mind must be playing tricks on you."

They all turned around, now conceiving the inconceivable, facing a nightmare realized. A creature-woman, wearing a deep red cocktail dress and black heels, had her arm linked around Caius', and adorned a malevolent smirk upon her strawberry lips. She was so young, so beautiful, so grown up. Her only flaw is that she was also too familiar.

"No. . ."

"It can't be."

This can't be real. It must be a nightmare. Not Renesmee. She couldn't be the center of all this chaos. Not their innocent and sweet daughter.

"You fucking snakes!" Jacob snarled, grabbing Caius by the collar of black dress shirt, and readied himself to tear the bloodsucker's head off. "What have you done to her?"

The girl tilted her head, utilizing her powers to force this filthy wolf to his knees—strangling him, but Jacob tried to fight it; he couldn't. He wasn't sure what Renesmee was doing to him, but she was strong. Stronger than him. Probably stronger than any of them.

"Watch yourself, fool. You are treading dangerous waters and I will drown you," she growled, her crystal-sapphire orbs hardening in a feral glare.

"No! It's us!" Bella yelled, grabbing her daughter around the shoulders, effectively distracting her abilities away from Jacob, and made Renesmee stare back into her golden eyes. Her cold hands reached to frame Renesmee's beautiful, sweet face. The mother's dead heart ached with sorrow—to see her daughter under an evil's control—and happiness—at last, her daughter was found. "It's us. . ."

_He's there in the dark_

_He's there in my heart_

_He waits in the wings_

_He's gotta play a part_

_Trouble is a friend_

_Yeah, trouble is a friend of mine_


	3. Love Imprisons

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Just the concept. Song by the Smiths, though I was listening to the Love Spit Love cover.**

_I am the son and the heir_

_Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar_

_I am the son and air _

_Of nothing in particular_

_You shut your mouth_

_How can you say I go about thing the wrong way?_

"Oh, yes," Pheera smirked indulgently, talking in a thick Italian accent. "I know exactly who you are—the Cullens, one of the largest covens in our world, but I actually don't care. None of you will hurt my family. Run away while you can. That would be the clever opportunity to take advantage of. Or die. Your choice."

"No," Bella uttered brokenly. They couldn't leave Renesmee behind—not after they just found her. "Renesmee, we came here to save you!"

Her miracle, her baby girl, her little nudger.

Pheera violently smacked Bella's hand away, her shoulders trembling as she giggled maniacally. "Save me? From what? Are you some type of missionary?" Her face transformed into an expression of pure irritation, shoving her so-called mother across the other side of the hallway, before anyone could react—except Edward, who dove instantly to the floor to break Bella's fall. She scowled icily in their direction. "Now, listen to me carefully, all of you," Pheera hissed. "I don't need saving, but you will very soon."

Her azure eyes momentarily glanced at Seth's syrup brown ones; and finally, the real story began to unravel.

It wasn't right.

It didn't feel right to suddenly not have his world revolve around this singular, most amazing girl, the child Jacob had known since before her own birth. Without fault, her beautiful, innocent image was burned into his mind—those long, reddish-brown ringlets, that unmistakable porcelain skin. This creature, this grown woman had to be his little Nessie all grown up, but her eyes. . . They weren't that wonderful shade of milk chocolate brown.

They were blue.

Jacob's head turned at the sound of a faint gasp, his confused gaze upon the young Seth Clearwater; he had a that funny look in his eyes. Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He imprinted. On Renesmee. On Pheera.

But the first feeling to flood Jacob's body wasn't primal jealousy or any sort of anger. He was relieved.

Renesmee, this feminine beauty, was nothing but a cold-hearted bitch.

"Did you really just imprint on her?" Jacob asked in a murmur, rolling his eyes.

Seth bobbled his head in one, slow nod, and confirmed his best friend's inquiry. "Uh-huh."

Renesmee Cullen—the once sweet, little girl, who adored catching fallen snowflakes in between her tiny pink palms, who loved competing with her Jacob for the biggest prey, and who wouldn't dare harm her beloved family—was in league with the Volturi. They were more than mere allies, but she was integrated into their coven. Fuck, she _was_ their coven.

Still, there wasn't something quite matching up here, something didn't fit. There were still pieces of a very complex puzzle out of place, trying to shape together, but couldn't. Whenever Renesmee would set her sights upon her family, Seth recognized the sympathy strategically concealed by a hellfire hatred, but he also noticed the mysterious fog clouding around her. There was no recollection of her past life at all—nothing of frolicking in the rain with her russet wolf companion, nothing of watering flower seeds to help them grow, and nothing of her proud mother and father.

Gone were Christmas presents from years ago. A handwoven promise bracelet didn't dangle from her wrist, nor was there a golden locket chained around her neck—two things little Nessie promised to never take off, to never forget the unconditional love of her family and friends.

But even in the amidst of Nessie's new-found desire of wrongdoing, Seth could truly see her beauty. There was a shadow of hope for her yet.

Caius gently took a hold of Renesmee's hand, feathering over it lightly with his cold lips as his burgundy orbs stayed planted on Seth. "My lovely, precious jewel, what shall you have me do with our irritable guests?"

"Hmmm. . ." Pheera murmured, arching an eyebrow in the Cullens' direction, while maintaining her nefarious smirk. "Good question."

"Renesmee!" Bella yelled, her knees trembling out of fright and frustration. "You must remember us, who you really are! Edward is your father and I—I'm your mother!"

"Mother?" Pheera laughed incredulously, her azure irises glowing vibrantly. "Italy is my only mother!"

"No, you belong with us, Renesmee!" Bella exclaimed, silently praying that her daughter would just listen.

"My name is Pheera," the young hybrid hissed.

"Wrong! You're wrong. Your true name is Renesmee Cullen." Bella wasn't back down. Renesmee needed her mother, now more than ever evidently. "Please. . . Please remember us! We are your real family—not them," the vampire female shot dangerous daggers at Caius, Jane, and Alec. "We love you!"

"Bella!" The brunette whipped her head around to look back at Edward as he darted a warning stare at her. "Stop it!"

This constant bickering back and forth of Pheera's actual identity was doing nothing but igniting the flying sparks of anger. Edward didn't want Pheera to have a reason to employ her abilities on Bella again.

But Bella kneaded her eyebrows together in a tight scowl. "No," she defied.

How could Edward not want to save their own daughter? She was their whole life.

This time, however, Jacob stepped up to the plate. Their connection had considerately dulled, nor was there a gravitational Fate pulling his feet toward Pheera, but it wasn't gone completely either. He still felt the need to try. None of them could give up on her.

"Nessie, please listen to me?" Pheera gazed at him in curiosity as her fingers gently wrapped her forearm. "Don't you remember me, your Jacob? We were best pals when you were still small. We were inseparable.

"Jacob," she purred, feigning a tone of remembrance as her head tilted. "Forgive me. You seem to have me confused with a fantasy. The girl you are searching for does not exist. Move on. By the way, don't ever touch me with your filthy paws again." She grabbed his hand, crunching roughly down on Jacob's strong bones between her unusually nimble fingers. "Clear?"

"Crystal," the shape-shifter grunted hoarsely. Thankfully, since he had wolf genes, he could heal fast.

But fuck! He didn't remember Nessie possessing a death grip!

"Wonderful!" Pheera exclaimed, and turned her attention back to her fiance. "Caius, my darling, send them to the dungeon."

"As you wish, my sweet jewel," Caius replied, his lustful crimson eyes raking over Pheera's shapely body; Seth wanted to punch this damned bloodsucker in the throat. "Alec, Jane—if you please would do the honors."

"Yes."

"Of course."

Jane strode over to the Quileute Alpha's side, but he immediately began to resist her freezing touch against his arm. "Don't touch me! I'll go willingly!"

Pheera raised a demanding hand to halt them. "Hmmm," she hummed in delight, walking away from Caius and over to Seth, circling around him like a starved shark, ever-ready to devour a bloody meal. "Leave this stranger alone with me." She felt it. She felt the imprint, her incredibly beautiful eyes glazing over with a new emotion. "Who are you?"

Seth cleared his throat bashfully, feeling a bubbling heat rise to his copper cheeks. "I-I'm Seth."

She smiled—genuinely—in adoration. "Hello."

"This isn't very appropriate, jewel," Caius whispered territorially, glaring precariously at the youthful wolf.

"Oh, it's just a little fun, Caius. Surely, by now, you know the nature I dwell under, you silly vampire." Pheera replied, shrugging nonchalantly, but kept her gorgeous, lightning blue eyes on Seth. "Meanwhile, you must have endured such a long journey and I know just the remedy to freshen you up."

"Um, a nice nap?" Seth supposed aloud, partially joking.

The hybrid didn't laugh. "No. Follow me."

"Be as quiet as you possibly can," Caius requested, growling possessively.

"I will try!" she called back. "Come, Seth. Come with me." Pheera held Seth's hand, electricity coursing through his right arm while she insistently tried leading him to her chamber.

"Um," he looked at Jacob for approval; Jacob nodded. "Okay."

* * *

><p><em>Drip, drop. Drip, drop. Drip, drop. Sigh.<em>

There they were, sitting in a freezing cold dungeon cell. The Volturi lived in a grandly furnished leech home, everything beyond a five-star standard, but they couldn't be bothered with the comfort of their captives.

"What a bitch," Embry mumbled.

Bella shook her head, utilizing a gray boulder as a chair. "I don't understand."

"Ditto that," Jacob remarked.

"None of this adds up. Her actions, her behavior, her powers, her eyes. . ." Carlisle commented softly, utterly discombobulated and disgruntled by the turn of events. "Aro said that Renesmee never forgot who her true family was. It doesn't make sense."

"I can't believe any of this. I refuse!" Bella exclaimed. Renesmee couldn't be capable of withholding such a vindictive streak.

"Hush, love. Don't worry. We'll get answers soon enough," Edward assured her.

"But from where?" Jacob questioned.

"The Volturi aren't going to tell us anything and she's marrying Caius," Bella said, pursing her lips. "They must have brainwashed Renesmee into believing she's one of them."

"But Seth imprinted on her, too, and I felt nothing," Jacob added.

On the bright side, in order for Pheera to have a soul mate that also meant she had a soul.

"I don't think that's ever happened in an imprint before," Embry sighed, tossing wet, different colored pebbles at the stone wall. "She must be the monster we're up against."

"Jacob, is the connection lost?" Bella asked in concern.

"No," the Alpha retorted, shaking his head. "It's strong, stronger than it's been in a long time, but when I saw Nessie again, there wasn't a pull." Not toward her anyway. Jacob even questioned if he wanted there to be a pull.

"Why couldn't Aro just tell us the truth?" Carlisle wondered, exhaling flatly.

"Maybe it's a trick," Edward suggested, stroking his smooth, marble-like chin. "We still don't know why Renesmee has blue eyes all of a sudden."

Why did Renesmee have blue eyes? What happened to her perfect brown ones? She was all grown up now, yet only in twelve years, and content with her life in Volterra.

"Well, we're never gonna find out a damn thing if we can't find a way to get out of Hitler's wet dream first," Jacob said, gripping the led bars and tried tearing them a part with his wolf strength, but they wouldn't budge.

Embry began to pace back and forth, inhaling and exhaling deeply, and managed to spot a wooden board over by the back of the wall. He knelt down, wiping the black dust away from the words sloppily carved into the spruce wood.

"Hey, you guys! You better come to a look at this!"

Everyone gathered around, but Edward was the one to read the message. "_I__l mio nome è__ Renesmee Carlie Cullen._"

"What does that mean?" Jacob queried, his voice etched with hope.

"My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"She was here," Bella stated. "They kept her in the dungeon."

"Yeah, but for how long?" Jacob inquired, his heart beating like a jackhammer at the images of his former imprint trapped in this drafty hellhole.

How long did they keep her down here?

Until she went insane?

Until she forgot who she was?

Until she couldn't remember her own family?

Until they vanquished her goodness?

Until she agreed to join their ranks?

Suddenly, a dark figure emerged from the mysterious shadows, standing just outside the prison cage. He was clad in a lincoln green cotton costume, thick in its many layers—not a single glimpse of skin on display—while a matching hood and a vinyl mask shielded this person's face and eyes. The Cullens began to wonder if he had eyes, or for that matter a face, but Jacob took attention of the tiniest bulge at the wrist of the stranger's outfit.

A set of brass keys were taken out from the stranger's boot, working on unlocking the dungeon door.

"You all must leave this place as soon as possible!" he ordered, his deep voice sullen and imperative. "There's an escape route just underneath this wooden door." He slipped inside the cell with the rest of them, dashing toward the opening, and then swung it wide open. A staircase, made from dry dirt, twigs, and oak leaves, revealed. "Follow me and you'll be safe."

"Wait a minute! Why should we trust you?" Embry questioned in suspicion of this weird man. "Everyone in this hell is some species of abomination."

"Then, you should just pretend you don't have any other choice. Oh, no. Actually, you don't," he snapped, snarling.

Edward studied this mystifying being closely; he heard the sound of an abnormally quick heartbeat, not too different from Renesmee's, and his upper torso was broad—chubby. . . "Why-"

"No more questions. Either you trust me or you don't. We don't have time for this inquisition. Let's go," the stranger told them, waving them over.

Jacob nodded, deciding to take a leap of faith. This could be their only shot at survival. "I'm with Mister Dark-and-Creepy on this one, guys. It's our only chance of saving Nessie and getting out of here alive."

"He's right," Bella agreed.

"But damn it, I can't just leave Seth behind," Jacob said apologetically, recalling that Pheera could very well be dining on her blood right now. "I have to go get him."

"I'll go with you," Embry retorted.

"No!" Jacob commanded haltingly, using his Alpha tone and Embry was forced to obey.

The stranger sighed sharply. "All of you need to go! No more conversations! I have a friend who will be waiting for outside. She'll lead you to safety." Then, he turned to Jacob. "As for you, if we're going to rescue Seth from Pheera, we must exercise the utmost caution."

Jacob shook his head. "No, you can't-"

"Of course I can," the stranger interrupted. "Come on."

_I am human _

_And I need to be loved_

_Just like everybody else does_


	4. Love Beats Around the Bush

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Song by Aly & AJ.**

**Author's Note: Probably after this chapter is posted, the updates will start popping out once a week along with my other story, Cryptomnesia. I wanted to update today, though, for AmyClaireCullen whom has left such a sweet review for me in my inbox. And what can I say? I'm a softy.**

**Dedicated to: AmyClaireCullen**

_You make me feel out of my element_

_Like I'm drifting out to the sea_

_Like the tide's pulling me in deeper_

_Making it harder to breathe_

_We cannot deny how we feel inside_

_We cannot deny_

Pheera's room was just as Seth anticipated, the room was practically something a fifteen century princess would have—deep red walls, a circular mirror set in a large dresser, a bed with crème covers and fluffy pillows, but there was also a golden chalice sitting in the darkest corner, adjacent to the bed. Molded on its front, a young woman, dressed in a robe and adorning a greedy smile, had her hands raised high in the air and were folded together in prayer.

Interesting.

"Dearest Seth, come lie down for me," Pheera instructed, pointing toward the mattress.

"I don't think your fiance would appreciate that very much," Seth answered, his tone nervous.

His cheeks burned bright, inflamed with a passionate lust for this young woman—a young woman who evidently wanted him just as much; and the sensations pulsing throughout his body were tied to hers. But. . . This. . . Seth couldn't. . .

Yet his cinnamon eyes were ever-glued to Pheera, watching as she combed her alabaster digits through her lush, copper tendrils, cascading down her back and stopped at the top curve of her plump backside. Every centimeter was made out of pure woman, and the blood in Seth's warm body had already begun to respond—flooding south. Her legs were tall, slender, and radiated pale, her calves curving in a feminine sort of fashion. And those eyes—just every color of blue; sapphire, cobalt, lightning, ocean, sky, crystal, azure, cerulean, midnight, but the one that stood out the most was the Iris shade encircled around the pupil. If he could have, he would have simply gazed at Pheera for the rest of his life.

She was beautiful.

Too beautiful for him.

"Caius? How laughable." Pheera giggled lightly, pursing her coral red lips in amusement. "By now, he should be used to my little escapades with my playmates. There is nothing he can do about it. I am the sort to do as I please, whenever I please."

"Um. . ." Seth gulped back the hard lump of fiery desire in his throat while Renesmee unzipped her dress, tossing it to the side with her foot.

Her white-lily skin glowed, fresh and bright, like the most fascinating moonlight, her body only covered in black undergarments. She appeared as smooth as silk, as soft as a flower. He longed to better observe the surface of Pheera's flesh with his own hands, lay her enthralling body on the bed, and prove to her once and for all that he could cherish her an infinite amount of times more than Caius could in a loveless marriage.

"Relax, Seth," Pheera whispered, resting her slim body on the mattress, and pulled him along with her. In a moment, he was on top of Pheera—the most enticing vision in the universe. "There is nothing in this world more important than us together."

He was on top of Nessie. Crap! He was on top of _Jacob's_ imprint!

"But I. . ." The half-spoken words fell numb around Seth's tongue, reveling in their proximity as she began to straddle his hips, locking him in place with her thighs. His heartbeat thundered; Seth's mind wanted to break free, and his dick couldn't agree more.

"Shhh," she hushed affectionately, dissolving Seth's plain tee shirt away to reveal his bulging muscles. A sultry smirk played on her scarlet mouth, teasing him with a simple wriggle of her body over his and he stifled a moan. "I won't bite."

The hybrid leaned over Seth, gently caressing his russet dimples with her fingertips. Their lips touched, as the shape-shifter's breath hitched sharply in the back of his throat at the taste of her—intoxicated and glamored like the victim of a succubus would have been. Pheera's tongue explored the contours of his mouth, tenderly nipping the center of his bottom lip. His hands wandered all over her back, soaking in the soft feel of her. Seth was enraptured with this creature, the thick aroma of her sweet arousal resting mere millimeters over the top of his erection, and all he wanted to do was dive straight in to study the warmth of Pheera's center. She probably wouldn't have taken offense in his eagerness, ever-willing to plunge his heart and soul right into her.

He, of course, already caught on that his imprint was out for a good fuck, and there was nothing more he wanted to do than become buried within the very core of the woman he was quickly under an enchantment for, but there was something more Pheera longed from from Seth.

Her lips brushed across his heated jawline, traveling over the thickest vein of his throat and sucked lightly at the bronze skin until her throat burned for the wolf's blood, but Pheera didn't stop there. Instead, Renesmee's soft mouth kept roaming downwardly, peppering kisses on the thin plateaus of his multiple abs. Seth fought to remain under his own control, not hers, attempting not to just scream at Edward and Bella's daughter to just blow him already. His dick just wanted to screw those pretty, red lips, but seeing the faintest glimpse of innocence blooming in Pheera's blue orbs was enough for Seth's heart to shout resistance.

Damn.

"Wait, wait!" Seth shouted, sitting up and gently moved his imprint away from his groin. "This isn't a good idea."

"Why not?" she inquired with a pout. "You're safe in my presence."

"Or at least until I make you angry," he quipped bitterly.

"You catch on quick," Nessie nodded. "Lie down, pretty please? It'll be all right."

"No. This isn't right. You—You're Nessie. You're supposed to be with Jacob," Seth said, trying to reason that more to himself than to her.

"Don't start that," Pheera muttered softly, twiddling her fingers. "I am not particularly in the mood for all of _those_ lies."

"No, listen to me. We can't do this."

"But you want to." That was cause enough to continue for her.

"Well, yeah. I mean, Jesus Christ, look at you!" What straight man wouldn't want to pleasure such a magnificent beauty? "You're—and I'm. . ." Seth shook his head.

How on earth could he make her understand what—_who_—she was meant to be?

Pheera arose from the spot on her bed, reaching for a black robe from a closet. He was a little sad to see her covered in it, no long able to see those creamy breasts and legs, but it was better this way. Seth could get a handle on his better instincts.

"I do not care, Seth. I don't. Who were are outside of this room does not matter." She turned away from him, hurt and rejected.

"Renesmee, please? C'mon, stop." _Don't turn away from me, beautiful._

"I don't who Renesmee is. Frankly, I don't quite care to find out," Pheera retorted in seething anger, her blue eyes darkening to an indigo shade. "My name is Pheera, end of story. But if you so desire to leave me, I shan't beg you to stay in this room. Your will is your own, not mine. Go, Seth. I'm sure your friends think you're dead by now."

"No, you're don't understand. I want to be with you," Seth swore gently to her, trying to bring Pheera down on his lap, but she resisted by jerking away from his grasp and stepped back. His heartstrings pulled tight when Pheera pretended that she didn't desire to be anywhere near him, when all he wanted to do was fall in love with her the right way. He wanted to romance her, not act like the reckless animal he really was. "Just not like this, Pheera, not so fast."

She blinked at him, perplexed. "What other way is there?"

"Something along the lines of a conversation," he answered, momentarily wondering if Pheera's other lovers never bothered to get to know her in the old-fashioned way.

"That is silly," Pheera replied, but she seemed excited in a new manner.

Apparently not.

Seth shrugged, grinning as Pheera sat on the gold bench by her dresser. "Not really. We can talk about anything, like. . . Well, where do you come from?"

It was a good start, and he could work from there. Hopefully, if he could get Renesmee to trace back all the steps of her past, she would begin to remember the person she actually was.

Or he could make things much worse.

Pheera glanced down at the corner of the chamber, her Iris eyes focused on the golden chalice as it slowly began to fill with the sweetest crimson fluid—a devilish grin tugged at the dimples of her strawberry-pink cheeks. She leaned against her dresser, her sharp fingernails drumming at the sides, and hummed—a lullaby, soft and beautiful, that Seth didn't recognize.

"Would you really like to know, Seth?" Pheera inquired.

He nodded. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

"Well, I am. . ."

* * *

><p>With a torch in his left hand, Jacob walked downbound a long, aphotic tunnel pathway alongside the Lincoln green-clad Robin Hood wannabe. He didn't seem awfully easygoing with conversations, but Jacob sharing awkward silences with new people. Plus, this fellow was sincerely peculiar—couldn't see his eyes, couldn't see his face, couldn't see his skin. It was like hanging out the Phantom of the Opera.<p>

"You gonna tell me your name, Thing One, or are you gonna make me guess?" Jacob inquired in jest, glancing down at the stranger.

"To the Volturi, I am known as La Creatura. To Pheera, I am probably better known as that 'pain in the ass,'" he answered in a monotone voice.

"What about your friends?"

"They also call me La Creatura."

"But that's such a mouthful," Jacob remarked in complaint.

La Creatura shrugged nonchalantly. "That's the way the cookie crumbles, big guy."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I really hope that isn't your superhero mantra."

"No. That's too stereotypical," he replied, looking up.

"Yeah, sure. A costume and a mask are one hundred percent original," Jacob said, sarcasm dripping from his bass voice, but chuckled wholeheartedly—a sound that hadn't escaped from his vocal chords in twelve, long years.

"Well, I'm not a superhero," La Creature retorted, gazing on ahead—assuming he had eyes—and sighed flatly.

Jacob couldn't stop pondering over this petite man; there were still so many questions running through his head—the biggest being what exactly was behind the mask. Why was his identity such a big secret?

"You shouldn't set yourself up for a round of Twenty Questions with me," the disguised being spoke, reaching for torch and took it out of Jacob's grip.

"It's a long walk, shorty, and you are a very suspicious character—what with helping out total strangers, risking your own life in the process, and now you're spending your free time with a curios other," Jacob elaborated jokingly, grinning slyly as the masked man sped walk in front of him. "What's the catch?"

"There is no catch," he replied, shaking his head.

"Really? You expect me to believe that?" A dark eyebrow climbed to the top of the Alpha's forehead. "There is no personal gain?"

"It's the truth," he stated simply, inoffensively—bored be the mild accusation.

Jacob nodded assuredly. "Sure, sure. You're a good person with a good heart and good intentions."

And he was being honest. He liked this dude, for some reason—there was something inexplicable about him that made Jacob trust this unlikely stranger, and he only had a glimmer of a hunch as to understand why.

"You are being terribly rude, teasing a person who is trying to help you," La Creatura said, dragging a free hand along the red brick wall.

"Oh, I'm serious," Jacob stated.

"Then, to show your gratitude next time, just say 'thank you.' This is the phrase employs good manners," La Creatura countered, nudging Jacob in the stomach with his elbow.

"Fair enough. Thank you," the shape-shifter lightly jogged ahead of his new friend. He was going to nudge him back, but since La Creatura moved away quickly to avoid contact, considering Jacob would have just elbowed the poor guy's chest.

La Creatura sighed exasperatedly, but couldn't hold back a light chortle emitting from his throat. It was a warm sound—a familiar sound—as if Jacob had heard it a million times in his brain, as if they were old friends, as if. . .the imprint was redirected to this man (_a fucking man, for Christ's sake!_) instead of the half-breed out there.

His Nessie.

"You're welcome." He shoved the Quileute away gently, as rough-housing buddies would.

"By the way, my name is Jacob."

"Good for you."

"You're really having fun with pretending to be annoyed by me, aren't you?" Jacob queried, albeit tiredly. He was bored of these drafty tunnels after such a long day.

"I'm not pretending anything." La Creatura wore a smirk in the tone of his voice.

"So, you do like me?"

"Maybe," La Creatura uttered with an aggravated groan. If Jacob could just see his face, he would probably be chomping down on his bottom lip nervously. "Wait a second here, buddy. My social cues are a bit rusty, but, um, are you flirting with me?" Jacob would a little put off by the excitement in his voice.

Jacob chuckled; he wasn't, of course. It was just a new hobby of his to mess around with La Creatura's mind. "No, don't be crazy there, pipsqueak. I'm strictly all about the women. Why? Are _you_ flirting with _me_?"

"No," La Creatura answered, suddenly dismayed. "I hardly know you, Jacob."

It was strange. This man was strange. Even without Nessie anywhere in sight, Jacob could finally feel peace was over him—was it because of _him_? Last time Jacob checked, he was into lady regions. Still, Jacob convinced himself that they were on the right track of finding her—that bitch. God. . . There was no Pheera could be that little tyke born from a human girl and a vampire, the little girl that could light up the world with just a smile. Except she was. Pheera had Nessie's beautiful, porcelain doll face, had Nessie's pink cheeks, had Nessie's breathtaking reddish-brownish swirls of perfect hair. She was beautiful. So beautiful that it was beyond comprehension how she could be so evil.

Evil, and apparently Seth's imprint now.

"At least we're clear on that," Jacob commented with a snort. "But hey, you know no idea what you're missing."

"Are you always this witty or am I just special?" La Creatura inquired, half-insulting and half-complementing Jacob.

"The latter. I'm only this way when I'm in the company of potential allies," Jacob stated, nudging La Creatura in a buddy-buddy manner, careful not to bump his chest. "It's better than acting like a kiss ass."

"You know what, wolf boy? David Schwimmer called. He wants his hairstyle back." La Creatura quipped immediately.

"Damn," the Quileute laughed. "Kitten has claws."

"Hush!" La Creatura ordered. "We're getting close!"

_Were you right?_

_Was I wrong?_

_Were you weak?_

_Was I strong?_

_Both of us broken_

_Caught in a moment_

_We lived and we loved_

_And we hurt and we jumped_

_But the planets all aligned_

_When you looked into my eyes_

_And just like that_

_The chemicals react_


	5. Love So Bold

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Song by the Rock N' Roll Soldiers.**

**Author's Note: For anyone who knows about the Knightly Virtues mythology, I am nowhere near staying true to it. I apologize if it offends you.**

_I'm a slow move guy_

_No time for swatting flies_

_Appeasing bees knees_

_Easing G string seizing_

_Wheezing funny little feeling_

_Lick it dry_

_Wonder just who am I_

_Knock, knock!_

Caius stepped into Pheera's bed chamber, perking a thin, quizzical eyebrow in elated amazement when seeing that she wasn't entirely stripped—still wearing a silk robe and undergarments. "Jewel, may I have a word with you?"

"Excuse me for a moment, handsome. I shall be right back," Pheera smiled wholeheartedly, giving a parting pat on Seth's knee. She arose from the seat on her bed, following her fiance out into the middle of the hallway. "Yes, darling, what is it?"

"The prisoners escaped!"

"What!" Her Iris orbs burned violently, changing to a flaming red shade, like a carnivorous fire.

The fair-haired vampire chuckled huskily, sitting his future wife upon a nearby table, and swept her beautiful ringlets of fiery chestnut off her shoulder. "Not to worry, my love. Demetri is already at work on finding them."

Pheera snorted agitatedly. "He had better do it fast or he will be made to answer to me."

Demetri was already dangling by a loose thread as it was, unable to ever successfully track down the nuisances that were bothersome to Pheera's flawless existence. If Demetri was not able to prove his worth as a sufficient member of the Volturi coven, she would gladly terminate his existence—like she had done with the other purposeless vampires. In fact, the most delicious tingle ran up the fibers of her spine, already contemplating new ways to perfect revenge for the so-called tracker's lack of kept promises.

Thankfully, with Pheera's demonic abilities, she wouldn't have to necessarily decapitate dear Demetri.

There were a multitude of ways to go about killing him—plunging her sharp nails into his intestines and tearing them out through his stomach, cracking his skull in half to see his brains scattered all over the floor, or possibly burning him from the inside out. But Pheera was old-fashioned. She much preferred grasping a polished sword between her hands and slicing through bodies, taking extreme joy in the sounds of their dying grunts and groans—begging for a mercy that would never be granted.

Such fools. . .

"Be calm, precious Pheera. All is well." Caius dipped his head between the nape of Pheera's neck, nibbling and suckling at the supple, porcelain flesh betwixt the crescent-moon shape of his teeth. Droplets of sweet, crimson blood trickled down her throat as Caius licked up the juice in a fervent desire. "This means our enemies are near—the Virtues. They are within our grasp."

Pheera smirked mesmerizingly, taking off her robe and arched into Caius' slick, titillating mouth, purring almost silently. She was a monster who found pleasure in being tasted by others—a selfish lover. "That also means La Creatura is close. He is going to try and save our newest friend, Seth. That shall prove to be the utmost fun."

"Speaking of which," Caius murmured, trailing his enticing, cold lips downward, snuggling his face between the comfortably warm, lily-white valley of Pheera's voluptuous breasts and brushed his tongue along the plentiful slope, "did that dog service you well?"

"Yes," she admitted truthfully, humming softly, "but in a very new way."

Thinking of Seth caused Pheera's desire to increase and feel torn at the same time. The moisture between her folds was becoming terribly uncomfortable, anxious for that physical relief. It was driving her insane, but it felt so good to have Caius' dastardly devious tongue descending from her impatient body.

"Is that so?" Caius questioned, kissing Pheera's thin stomach. "Better than me, jewel?"

Better than Alec? Better than Demetri? Better than her plethora of other lovers?

"Oh, Caius, now is no time for your jealousy," Pheera scolded teasingly, softly chewing at her bottom lip, and wound her agile fingers through his sunlight locks, but pretended it was Seth's raven-black hair.

She wanted Seth's strong hands massaging the back of her knees, spreading her legs wide apart; she wanted Seth's warm lips traveling across her excited hips, alluring her to new heights; she wanted to hear the sounds of her name escape from Seth's voice, for there would be nothing sweeter. She plainly wanted Seth.

"This isn't jealousy, Pheera. This is merely therapy," Caius replied, grinning and chortling.

Caius slid the black lace panties down Pheera's silken smooth legs, slowly as the make her whimper for him, moving his tongue to lap hard at the swollen, wet button, and sucked sharply at her pussy. Pheera mewled gently in ecstasy, bucking her inner thighs against his tongue, ferociously cupping her right breast and worked her womanhood into his mouth—her thoughts bunched up with her stomach, only feeling for the sheer sparks of wantonness.

_Amazing, beautiful, captivating, dizzying. Too good_.

Her heartbeat accelerated, pounding like a tropical storm as Caius dragged his serpent tongue all along her ever-tight slit. He licked up the flooding juices, honey-like nectar seeping out around the puckered entrance. The vampire slipped his cold hands beneath the hills of Pheera's ass, pulling her aroused core closer to his face, ever-hungry and ever-eager to bring a peaceful oblivion to her body. His tongue flicked and slammed—to and fro, up and down—across his jewel's throbbing clit, grazing his teeth over her pretty pink nub whilst his name trembled from her sweet voice.

"Mhmm," Caius moaned, the vibration resounding around his clenching walls.

"That's it, Caius. Ooh, mmm! Right there!" she hissed uncontrollably.

As Pheera's breath quickened in anticipation of ensured orgasm, she screamed and gasped and groaned, making the walls of the building shake. Caius furthered his face into Pheera's rose-pink center, his taste buds drenched in her euphoria, thirsty for more. The hot temperature of her body climbed, wiggling her hips to the nonsensical rhythm of Caius' erratic licks. She was getting so much closer to reaching Cloud Nine, riding her way into the warm, bursting, bright serenity as liquid gushed from her pussy—satisfied with her betrothed's handiwork, that viscous wave of lust washing throughout her body and Pheera all but melted as the blond strigoi licked back up to Pheera's delectable mouth.

"You are the only thing better than blood," Caius whispered against Pheera's soft lips, sliding his tongue over hers so she could taste herself.

Pheera smiled. "We will continue this later on, darling, but I can sense La Creatura is almost here. I must get ready."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a man and child conversed in the utopia-esque fortress, consisting mostly of radiant flowers and fruits galore. The man, adjusting the silver gauntlets at his hands, wore a tight grimace upon his handsome face while the child appeared tranquil in nature—wise.<p>

"Her destiny will be catching up to her soon," the child predicted, watching the young Pheera through a pool as she prepared herself to fight La Creatura.

"The question is: will she be ready to accept what she will become?"

Wisdom sighed patiently, glancing up at Courage. "Only time may tell, friend. It won't be an obligation dealt with ease, considering what she is. She will neglect her responsibility at first. There are no doubts about that."

Courage shook his head, stroking the brunette stubble on his chin. "There is still a chance Pheera will never grow into her destiny." And he was always prepared for multiple outcomes, ready to die for his convictions.

The young boy, no more than nine years-old, his pale pink lips maintaining a calm smile. "Yes, that may be so."

"What shall then become of Pheera?" Courage inquired, his jade eyes etched with concern.

"Should Pheera fail. . ." Wisdom paused, contemplating momentarily on Pheera's human aspects—she had a weakness now, though she might not realize it herself yet, "then the spirit of Hope shall be lost," but all was not without optimism. He was positive there was a goodness within the Volturian warrior. Even she lived by a code of conduct.

"That is quite a fearsome notion," Courage stated mechanically.

"Be of good cheer, friend," Wisdom said, his sandy-blond hair falling just over his hazel eyes. "Do not forget this—she has the bravest mother. Once her true family is given the truth of the full story, they will want to protect Pheera from herself. Try not to be too harsh on her, fore she has been manipulated for so long."

"Hope," Courage nodded. It was not his place to judgmental on Pheera. ". . . That is to be her true name."

"Yes, from the moment of birth," Wisdom agreed, speaking in his signature all-knowing tone. "It suits her well."

"If you say, old friend," the brunette man said to the blond child.

A door opened, the diamond-skinned vampires and a Native American shape-shifter appearing.

"Hope has delivered our guests," Wisdom announced.

Courage motioned them over, grinning warmly. "Friends, come! Come in!"

Carlisle glanced around, somewhat distracted by the situation—Renesmee was evil, the rest of his family was more than a million miles away, and now he was standing outside of the most magnificent castle, though they were still underground. "Where are we?"

Wisdom rose his hands in merriment. "This underground paradise is known to us as Sanctus Garden, and we are the Knightly Virtues whom protect it from dark powers. We also represent the morals of human warmth," he explained, smiling at the Cullens.

"And evidently the Lollipop Guild," Embry snidely remarked, noting the short stature of this particular virtue.

"Welcome!" he exclaimed jovially, neglecting Embry's rather blunt comment. "I am Wisdom."

"And I am Courage," the brunette man said. He gestured to the golden-haired woman standing to his left. "Hope led you all here."

"Hello." Hope curtsied, her raspberry lips spreading into a genuine smile.

"Who was the man who showed up the way out?" Edward queried, protectively holding his wife close to his side. He was apprehensive of these strangers, not because they seemed to pose as a real threat, but because his nerves were rattled.

"La Creatura," Hope answered gently, complimented by a good-hearted exhale—her voice seemingly composed out of a whistling wind, "whom is a faithful companion to the Virtues."

"We can't stay here very long," Bella stated, her thoughts only focused on her daughter. "Our daughter is still out there and she needs us."

"You daughter shall be safe," Courage spoke reassuringly. "Please, rest and replenish your strength, friends. You must be exhausted from today's adventures."

Adventures? More like calamities.

"I am definitely due for a nap," Embry replied, yawning and stretched his arms.

Hope giggled. "Please, let me show you where you will be sleeping. We have prepared a room for each of you before you arrived."

"I shall give the non-sleepers a tour," Courage stated.

"Wait!" Edward shouted impatiently. They were wasting precious time. "We need answers!"

"Have patience," Wisdom offered with a chuckle. "There is still much to be done. All will be revealed in due time."

"Hold on. Isn't there supposed to be seven of you? Where are the rest?" Bella asked. She had researched the so-called Knightly Virtues ages ago, when any simple idea seemed more than possible.

"Making sure your daughter is safe," Wisdom retorted. "I must go join them. Young Bella, you must put your faith in us now for Renesmee's sake."

* * *

><p>La Creatura and Jacob pressed themselves up against the various stone walls, taking slow, inaudible steps to Pheera's bedchamber where Seth would most certainly be. Jacob was grateful to his new friend's instinctual navigational knowledge around the Volturi bloodsuckers' home, but it was an oddity—nerve-wrecking—he knew it almost too well. Hell, somehow he was aware of the escape tunnel in the dungeon, but the Volturi didn't. Hoe was that even possible? He motioned for the shape-shifter to join him at the door on the right, quickly slipping in; and thus, found Seth.<p>

"Seth!" Jacob yelled in a whisper; Seth tiredly gazed upon his Alpha as he had taken a brief nap in Pheera's long absence. "Come on, man! We have to get out of here asap!"

"Now?" Seth questioned incredulously.

"No, Seth. I was thinking you could take your sweet-ass time and we can meet up for lunch later on," Jacob retorted facetiously.

"But I'm just getting to know Pheera! Jacob, listen to me! There is something you need to know about. I think it's about Nessie! I don't think Pheera is-"

"Enough!" La Creatura commanded rigidly. "I am gravely sorry, but this is far from being a good time."

Seth shot a squinty-eyed glare at La Creatura. "Who the heck are you?" he asked defensively. Instinctively, Jacob stepped between them as though shielding La Creatura from Seth's unfair scrutiny- a could be threat in this chaos.

"I-"

"Later about that. Come on!" Jacob pleaded.

"Yes," La Creatura agreed with a sullen nod. "We do not have a lot of time for small talk. You must come with us, Seth."

"I-I-I can;t, you guys. Pheera needs me," Seth told them, glancing between Jacob and this blank face, and soon figured out for himself. The magnetic pull on his heartstrings trembled, frantic that he would never see Pheera again. "You have to understand!"

"She needs Jesus, too," Jacob countered, "but we can work on that later when we're safe. I don't approve of this Seth, but she's a part of you now, and that means she's a part of the pack, too. We will protect her, okay? Just not now."

"No, you don't understand. Don't worry. I'm safe with her," Seth said, pleading with Jacob to hear him out.

After all, Jacob should have known better than anybody else how hard it was leave an imprint behind, and Pheera was his—his to protect, his to to save, his to love, his to cherish. His responsibility. She wouldn't escape from the clutches of darkness without help. Seth needed to stay behind for Pheera's sake.

"No, Seth!"

"Listen to your Alpha," La Creatura said, tugging at the older wolf's wrist to move him forward and away from the room.

"But I. . ." On the one hand, Seth had an obligation to stay for Pheera. She was constantly surrounded by all sorts of danger and evil, lost forever in a forbidden forest with things that could barely pass for people, who only cared for strength. He was beyond concerned for her well-being. He was concerned for his old friend, Nessie, too. On the other hand, he still had so much to tell Jacob, stuff that he and the rest of the Cullens needed to know. Perhaps with this knowledge, they would be able to fight harder for the goodness of Pheera's soul. "Okay."

With a heart filled to the brim with regret, Seth followed Jacob out into the hall, glancing back for an eternal moment. His first mistake. They ran to the Volturi's place, but when the reached the main room, as big as a dance hall, Pheera was perched on one of the throne-like chairs, dressed in a deep purple, satin crop top and matching Roman-style mini-skirt, never meant to be a modest. She threw her head back in a fit of laughter, cackling like a witch over a brew pot.

"Leaving so soon?" Pheera inquired, leaping off her queen's throne. "How very rude of you, Seth. You didn't even introduce me to your quaint companions."

La Creatura stepped forward, only inches away from their nemesis—they were the exact same height. "Don't hurt them, Pheera. This is between you and I, nobody else," he said matter-of-factually, his voice barely steady as he spoke, sounding more feminine than anything else. And there was compassion—as clear as day—not hostility.

"Ah." Pheera exhaled, twitching her index finger. A sharp dagger materialized, hovering in thin air as it spun round and round, busily deciding whom would become her next victim of despair. She chose the slightly taller version of Seth, flinging the weapon in his direction.

In that very same instant, La Creatura turned his head quickly, time slowing down as Jacob saw, for just a second, passed the mask. A single bronze strand fell loose on to the floor. "No! Not Jacob!" He dove suddenly, the blade penetrating deep into his shoulder, and whined softly. Then, with a weak motion, removed the long, blood-stained knife from her flesh. "Are you—are you all right?"

Jacob chuckled nervously. Was this dude for real? "You risked your life for an overly curious stranger, and now you're asking me if I'm all right?" he questioned, perking a relieved eyebrow. "Jeez, LC, you sure are something else. Thank you."

Heels clicked and scraped against the checkered tile upon Pheera's approach. "How utterly sweet."

Seth blocked Pheera away from them, forcing her crystal eyes to gaze upon his russet features. "Pheera, no! You can't do this! They're good people!"

Pheera shook her head, chiding him in feigned ire "I don't care," she growled. A portal appeared, like a a white light—their chance to make it out. "No!"

La Creatura shakily arose from the ground. "C'mon! It's a shortcut!"

Jacob sighed. "Seth. . ."

But Seth just couldn't. His second mistake. "I'm sorry, Jacob, I can't leave her. She is my world now."

"Good luck, bro." Jacob nodded cordially at his brother in arms. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I do."

This love was complex; this love wad delicate; this love was hideous; this love was beautiful. This love was, however, worth saving from the fathoms below. For both of them.

For Seth and for Pheera.

For Jacob and Nessie.

For Pheera and Nessie.

_I've got a funny little feeling_

_My arms are shaking like a lightning rod_

_I'll cannonball right through the ceiling_

_And sink my teeth in until the feeling's gone_


	6. Love Reveals

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Song by Paramore.**

_If God's the game that you're playing_

_Well, we must get more acquainted_

_Because it has to be so lonely_

_To be the only one who's holy_

_It's just my humble opinion but it's one that I believe in_

_You don't deserve a point of view_

_If the only thing you see is you_

Wisdom's brownish-blue irises widened, noticing crimson fluid leaking out of his friend's wounded shoulder. "La Creatura, you've been injured!" he exclaimed worriedly, as the brave hero and another wolf—much taller, much more muscular than the other one—came panting exhaustively through the portal. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, it's just a scratch." La Creatura gave the platinum-blond child a polite nod. "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Hey," Jacob spoke up, clearing his throat. "Does anyone want to explain where I am, because I'm as confused as a newborn fawn."

He combed his copper digits through his cropped, midnight-black locks of hair, standing in some sort of grand room, with beautiful sunlight bursting through the windows, the scent of true calm pervaded the warm air, and flowers decorating the entire ceiling of the place—everything was so tranquil, like visiting the garden of Eden. For a moment, he felt lucky—absolutely, freakishly lucky—to be within such a spectacular building. There was peace all around.

Jacob was sure he was dead—there was no other explanation—and that would have been A-okay with him.

La Creatura tapped Jacob thrice on the shoulder, quite easily capturing his whole attention away from the amazed state of mind he was still in. The widest, brightest grin spread like wildfire across his rugged features. "This is Sanctus Garden, a stronghold from the dangers of the world. It is what I believe to be a small fraction of Heaven." He gestured to the young boy in front of them. "This is Wisdom. He is a Knightly Virtue, along with several others. They helped to open the portal for our escape."

"Um, but you're a kid," Jacob observed absentmindedly.

Children shouldn't be involved in this type of precarious dilemmas. It just didn't sit right with him, not after twelve years of loathing the Volturi for stealing Nessie.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," La Creature muttered under his breath, shaking his head to and fro.

"Only in appearance, Jacob Black," Wisdom chuckled lightly, taking no offense. "I am an idea as old as time. Do not be fooled by everything you see."

"Hey, I'm not here to judge," Jacob said, holding up his hands in mock defense. La Creatura nudged him teasingly in his ribs, most likely rolling his eyes at Jacob.

"Boss Man!" Embry shouted jovially, coming through the wide corridor while crunching down on a red apple. "Where's Seth?"

Jacob scratched the back of his neck nervously, deliberating on the things he should say. It had been a long day and he wanted to avoid confrontation like a gazelle would try to avoid a cheetah."He decided to stay behind for Pheera."

"What? You actually let him stay with that bitch!" Embry roared lividly, his temper inflamed thickly.

The disguised man stepped between the of the heated werewolves, as though to defend Jacob from Embry's accusatory stance. La Creatura's back pressed against Jacob's chest, firm and soft. Familiar. The connection, the same one Jacob once felt for Renesmee, was redirected toward him. "Watch yourself there, buddy. It was Seth's decision. Jacob had to respect it as you should also."

Embry glowered ferociously, the light brown shade of his eyes almost turning black. "Butt out. This is none of your damn business."

"Calm down, Em," Jacob commanded, snarling thickly in his Alpha tone. "This is the same guy that should be respected after saving my life as well as yours. Seth stayed, okay? Accept it."

"Why couldn't you use the stupid Alpha thing?" Embry huffed.

"I couldn't. Seth wanted to be with Pheera."

How could Jacob truly deny Seth that liberty? Could Jacob have really been the damn ruthless?

No.

If Nessie was actually Nessie, instead of Nessie being Pheera, of course the leader of the La Push wolf pack would have done the same thing to protect her. Jacob couldn't forget the undeniable torture in his younger buddy's eyes—how it killed him inside to even will himself away from his Pheera, no matter the magnitude of the danger he would have been put in—how Jacob had seen that look over a thousand times in the mirror each day. Pheera was Seth's imprint, his whole world now. Embry didn't understand what that meant, to really love another person more than his own existence. She was Seth's life, his only shimmer of happiness. There was no way Jacob could have forced Seth to somehow tear himself away from Pheera, his soul mate. Destiny had deemed them worthy of each other for a distinct reason, though it was mysterious in Embry's and Jacob's eyes. This was for Seth and Pheera to figure out, not anyone else. Unfortunately, even Jacob would now have to save Pheera from herself, to assist Seth and the Cullens.

That meant Pheera was—_sigh_—family.

Wisdom offered a friendly smile, "You did the right thing."

Be that as it may, Jacob still felt like a pile of crap.

"No, he didn't," Embry disagreed profusely and Jacob had to fight the urge not to deck him. "Seth is gonna get himself fucking killed by the hands of that evil-"

"Pheera is not evil," La Creatura interrupted, speaking darkly while his fists balled tightly on either side of him. "She's not!"

"Like hell she isn't," Embry growled.

"Now, now," Wisdom sighed, attempting to calm everyone down. "Every living creature has the potential to be good. Pheera has never been presented with the opportunity to prove her true worth. Your friend, Seth, can help her. He can show her what it is to love selflessly, what it is to be loved in return. She feels the imprint, too."

Jacob smiled; it was easy to trust this child. "How do you know about the imprint?"

"I am Wisdom. It is my job to know."

"Oh, right."

"Jacob," La Creatura murmured; Jacob couldn't help but to notice how teeny-tiny this man's hands were. "Aro sent you here to help us."

"No," he retorted, shaking his head. "He sent us to destroy a monster—Pheera." Which they couldn't do. That would eventually kill Seth, too.

La Creatura exhaled silently, and Jacob was sure his new friend was frowning in response. "That is where we enter a gray area. Pheera has a great fate that she will eventually grow into, but not without some help. Please?"

The twenty-eight year-old's heart melted. He knew. Who else could be this selfless?

"What do the Cullens have to say?" Jacob inquired, looking down at the fair-haired boy.

"Bella and Edward want to save their daughter no matter what the cost," the boy answered truthfully. "As parents should be, they're dedicated."

"Then, I'm in."

"First, you need some rest." Kid had a reasonable point. It had been a day full of trials and tribulations—one after the other. "La Creatura, would you kindly show Jacob to his room?"

La Creatura bowed to Wisdom and then looked at Jacob. "Right this way."

"You know, LC, I've been following you around a lot today." Jacob grinned, already trailing after La Creatura, down into yet another hallway. "It's about time you show me a room to get comfortable in."

He laughed, a smirk evident in the soft vibration of his vocal chords. "What on earth are you insinuating, Jacob Black?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired."

"Yeah? Well, I'm just tired of listening you."

"Sure you are."

* * *

><p>Pheera sat on Aro's former throne, twirling a bronze curl around her finger—impatient and bored at Demetri finally walked in.<p>

"Good evening, Pheera."

"Good evening, my dear Demetri," she greeted patronizingly, quirking a thin brow at him. "I assume after all your hard work, you finally found Sanctus Garden?"

Demetri grimaced anxiously when Pheera began to circle him like a starving shark. "Not exactly."

"Oh, no," she pouted tauntingly, her fingers waltzing across the tops of his shoulders. "What a shame. Please, remind me why I keep you around, Demetri? You are a tracker, rumored to be the best one, and I trusted you to find La Creatura. You have not."

"My apologies, but I assure you that it is only a matter of time before he slips up and makes a dire mistake," Demetri murmured, ghosting his flawless lips over hers as he tried to pull Pheera into his cold embrace.

Pheera indulged Demetri momentarily, tilting her head to allow him better access to her hungry tongue as their mouths molded together, infused in a dull passion, but then pushed him away. "You always say that, and you know the Volturi do not keep items that are not of immense value. Why do you think all your friends are dead? Silly fool, there is no stopping me from doing the same to you."

"Shhh," Demetri said, his tongue licking at the sensitive spot on her throat, where she took delight in being teased. "My love, my queen, my mistress," he sighed huskily, his hand slowly creeping onto Pheera's body to caress her soft breast, lightly fondling the delectable weight in his palm. "I will do anything to please you. I worship you—every part."

"Certainly, you must know that you haven't really been pleasing me with you lack of commitment lately," Pheera stated, her cerulean orbs burning bright in warning. He was trying to get a hold on her temper, but his attempt only served to flare it. She would not be in his control.

"No, never," Demetri hummed along her forbidden flesh. "I am fully committed to you, only you. Pheera, believe me. I wish more than anything that you would choose me over that rat Caius—every damn day."

All men said that to her, always falling desperately in love with her succubus-like radiance, how these men just couldn't help themselves. They wanted to delight Pheera the best way they knew how, but nothing was never enough. When all was said and done, purely carnal needs left Pheera emotionlessly satisfied, never anything more. She was not a power to be controlled by a second of romance. That was why Caius and Alec still existed, both knew better than to try. Pheera had but one master.

"Oh, I know," she giggled maniacally.

"Then, you should also know that I'm in love with you, Pheera," Demetri proclaimed gently, and it was true. "From the first moment I saw you, when I found you wandering the forest. I remember that day so well. I wanted to love you for the rest of my life. I love you, Pheera."

And there it was. The capital L word, the one feeling she could never muster for anyone. It was such an alien concept, only imaginary—not real. There was no such thing, just a futile combination of hormonal chemicals and desire, designed purely for the purpose of pleasure and lust. Love was a notion belonging to the world of fairy tales, along with foolish Happily Ever Afters. In books, that was the only place where a handsome prince could awake a sleeping princess with true love's first kiss, that was the only place where a glass slipper could save the day, that was the only place when a beauty could tame a simple beast. True love was something Pheera was determined to never have in her arsenal. It was something she could never be.

"You are attempting to evade the subject. More over, it is not working, Demetri. I have had a dozen other lovers exactly like you and I can find a million more, possibly even better." She gripped Demetri's right arm, making his granite skin boil—creamy bubbles popping out spurts of dry and crusted blood. Her thumbs grazed over him, burning holes into Demetri, and slowly turned Demetri into writhing dust right before his crimson irises.

"Darling, don't do this!" he begged, green veins popping right out of his marble skin.

Pheera shook her head, and ripped his arm off from his shoulder, crunching his bones to debris between her fingers. She snarled, her eyes a lit in dancing flames. This was much better than any orgasm. "You know I despise being told what to do. Goodbye, Demetri. Have fun in the after life."

With one last screech of searing pain, the reddest flames imprisoned poor Demetri until there was nothing left—not even ashes—except the void in Pheera's chest, probably where a heart should have been. But there was only a black hole, empty of human emotion. Empty of anything at all.

She stomped back to her bedchamber with only one purpose in mind, determined not to let this human weakness stab at what could barely be considered a soul. Tears. Sorrow. Pain. Regret. This diabolical combination caused her ocean eyes glaze over, cascading down her flushed cheeks—threatening to be the death of her, conquer her evil spirit and claim her body, but Pheera would not allow it. She couldn't. She was strong, a ruthless murderer as per usual, whom she was created to be. There was no other way. Her chest heaved a long sob, the tears spilling onto the floors as the voices in her head mocked and teased her. Pheera never cared for Demetri, nor for anyone, but. . .

_. . .It was still a life . . ._

Pheera spotted her golden chalice, new filled with the sweet blood of innocents from across the globe. The shadows danced into the dull light of her room, demanding that she drink every last drop. They laughed, scowling at the Volturian warrior for the feebleness traveling through her heart like a virus.

"_Look at her!"_

"_So weak!"_

"I am not!" Pheera yelled back, her nimble fingertips biting into her scalp as the shadows came closer.

"_Then why do you cry?"_

"_Weeping like a baby."_

"_Silly human girl!"_

"Shut up! Please. . . Be quiet."

"_Weak!"_

"_You're weak!"_

"_Like a lowly human!"_

"No!" Pheera lifted the chalice high above her head. "I renew my vow to the lord of all evil, Scorose, my true father!" Her lips latched on tight to the golden cup. She gulped the warm blood, the sweetest taste orgasmic as the burgundy poison eased the burning sensation of her throat—surging through her veins, vanquishing any goodness in her soul.

Pheera was addicted to the flavors of innocence, always left thirsting for more. She needed more.

* * *

><p>He should have known. Of course this castle would have the most gorgeous rooms. It beat any five-star hotel by a mile.<p>

"Oh, cozy."

"Did you really anticipate anything less than that from such a place?" La Creatura inquired, fluffing a pillow for him with his awfully dainty hands. What a girlie thing to do.

"Touche," Jacob replied, gently chuckling. "But I still can't believe you jumped in front of a knife for me."

"Jacob, you are a good man," La Creatura stated softly. "That was clear when we first met."

"Sorry, LC, I'm technically half a man." The half was constructed from wolf and kick-ass awesome.

"That's not what I mean," he replied, playfully punching Jacob's arm.

"Either way, I'm alive because of you. Thanks for the save," the Quileute man said.

"You would have done the same thing for me," the masked figure voiced, his tone simpering wholeheartedly. "Wouldn't you?"

"Duh!" Jacob nodded, slamming his hand on La Creatura's back. "We're buddies now, LC."

"Do you give everyone a nickname?" La Creatura questioned.

"Kind of my thing," the La Push Alpha elucidated. "Although, I wonder how you picked up on that stellar quick. Care to share?"

"It's hard not to take attention of. I noticed you also shortened you're friend's name," La Creatura observed with a light hum.

Jacob could almost see that smile. "Fair enough. I guess I'm flattered you're paying so much attention to me," he retorted sardonically.

"I have an eye for detail." La Creatura clarified, almost mechanically.

"Why can't you just admit that you like me?" It was a genuine inquiry.

"Because somewhere in your dark, twisted brain, you'll most likely think I'm flirting with you," he quipped, laughing and moved over to stand by the door.

"No way, LC," Jacob countered tauntingly. "We already went over that. Besides it would be pretty stupid of me to make fun of the person that rescued me out of the goodness of her heart." He grinned to himself, patiently waiting for the hero's reaction. "I know there's definitely no go gain for you in the matter, unless you have a death wish."

"That's what good people do, Jacob," La Creatura murmured in a tone of the strongest hope, then tilted his head in dismay. "You said, '_her_ heart.'"

Jacob nodded in confirmation. "Yep."

"Why?"

"I might have fallen for your cross-dressing charade before, but I'm not a complete moron," Jacob chortled wickedly, sitting on the bed and slightly jostled the weight.

"I never said you were," La Creatura shrugged, talking in a voice exactly like Pheera's. "I don't think you are. Never, Jacob."

"That's good. I want to see your face now. Take off your mask, Nessie," the shape-shifter requested in a thin whisper.

With trembling fingers, La Creatura pulled at the string of her vinyl mask—the face shield slipping right off. The Lincoln-green hood fell off simultaneously, resting softly on her shoulders. Lily-white skin, vibrant and soft, gleamed in the dim candlelight of the guest room. Full lips as pink raspberries dressed in a grateful smile for Jacob, shaped like a slender heart. Her eyelids, somehow naturally lavender, with thickly-rimmed black eyelashes tenderly caressed the highest peak of her flushed cheekbones, tickling the moonlines of the skin. Deep copper springs of abundant hair cascaded out her head, pouring down her back and off her shoulders—all strands never ending. But nothing could have been more beautiful than Renesmee's. . .

A breath hitched painfully sharp in the back of Jacob's throat, happiness welling up inside his heart. It was her. It was really her. He wasn't asleep. "Brown eyes."

_You don't have to believe me_

_But the way I see it_

_Next time you point the finger_

_I met have to bend it back or break it off_

_Next time your point the finger_

_I'll point you to the mirror_


	7. Love Has a Mother

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. But one day, I swear it! Twilight will be mine! (Or at least Jacob and Nessie. . .) Song by Evanescence.**

_Look_

_Here she comes now_

_Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh, how we love you_

_No flaws when you're pretending_

_But now I know she never was_

_And never will be_

A breath hitched painfully sharp in the back of Jacob's throat, happiness welling up inside his heart. It was her. It was really her. He wasn't asleep. "Brown eyes."

Brown eyes—the magnificent, liquid color of exquisite milk chocolate, the same Bella's had been before her humanity faded into the absence of time; the same shade that could warm the most viscous of hearts until it melted into an ooey-gooey oblivion; the exact same color that could make his heart throb of the most immortal devotion. Without saying a single word, Nessie could set the heavens ablaze with porcelain starlight, causing Jacob to recall why life was worth while as his heartbeat galloped for never-ending miles.

Those eyes, a perfect pair of rich brown, where the world and all its multiple mysteries somehow made sense—or maybe they didn't, he just didn't car—where the essence of human, vampire, child, and woman shone vivaciously bright. All at the same time, he was lost and found in the flawless eyes of his imprint.

He remembered the young child he knew too long ago, the one he would playfully pursue around the thickets of the forest and lounging on the Cullens' sofa for a cat nap with her curled up next to him. Nessie was the best little person in the world, but the wide-eyed, curious, tiny girl was gone. In her place, standing tall and proud in front of him, was full grown woman, appearing somewhere between the ages of eighteen and twenty-one. It seemed so blatant now to tell that she was indeed female, filled out in regions Jacob felt guilty for noticing—small hands, small feet, small in general, long and thin legs, and her chest had broadened considerably in the past years, just not with very much muscle.

But it was Nessie.

Yeah, still Nessie.

His Nessie.

Not Pheera.

Definitely Nessie.

"Yes," she confirmed.

Jacob arose from the bed, his feet moving at their own accord, all but sprinting toward the young woman who had been lost for so long. In immediate reaction, Nessie's arms spread wide open for him, and they flew into one another's embrace. For twelve years, he hadn't been totally aware that his heartbeat ran like icicles, but being with her now—he could feel the revival in his chest. Renesmee's auburn tendrils cascaded around him, emanating a fragrance of moonlight, apple-blossoms, and fresh air, and it took all the strength he could muster not to soak her into him.

Never again would he let her out of his sight.

"Oh, Jacob, I've missed you so much!" She sighed, her angelic voice ringing in his ears. "I can't believe it. You're here. You're actually here! I knew you'd come for me. I always knew." Nessie pulled away briefly, shaking her hand to show Jacob the trinket decorating her wrist beneath the costume—the promise bracelet.

The Alpha smiled, tears of eternal bliss brimming in his black-brown orbs. Knowing that she was alive, knowing that she was here, knowing that she remembered his promise to her, was overwhelmingly spectacular. His heart swelled with happiness that had been dormant for numerous years. If only he could immortalize this moment, stay with Nessie this way until the world ended.

"I will always come for you," Jacob vowed, sweeping Nessie's soft tears away with his thumbs. "Always. I just can't believe it's actually you. Nessie, you. . ." There were so many things to say, but the words became worthless upon his tongue, dying there. "It's been you this whole time."

"Yeah," Nessie answered, smiling compassionately. "Listen to me, Jacob. I know that you must have about a dozen questions for me."

"Damn straight."

"But that has to wait until morning."

"What? Why?" Jacob demanded.

"Partially because I'm exhausted." Getting stabbed in the shoulder had a tendency of doing that to people, even one with vampire genetics. "Partially because it's best to break the news to my folks gently. It's enough for me that you know."

This was a secret Nessie couldn't keep from Jacob for too long, she knew that from the second both sets of brown eyes connected.

"They deserve to know," Jacob told her. "Bella and Edward are probably scared out of their minds thinking you're that Spartacus reject."

And who could blame them? Even if she was Seth's imprint, Pheera was a nightmare.

"I know, Jacob. Believe me, I know, but you don't understand the entire truth," the half-human half-vampire replied, shaking her head to and fro.

"Nessie, we've been searching the globe for you for twelve years. No amount of truth could ever turn us away. Not now, not ever," he stated, the two sitting at the foot of the bed.

"There is just so much, Jacob—so much you don't know yet," Renesmee retorted, slipping off her gloves.

"Well, you have to start somewhere." But Jacob needed to be enlightened. Screw waiting for morning! "How about you tell me about that escape hatch in the dungeon?" he requested.

"Oh. That's a simple enough explanation, I suppose." Renesmee shrugged, nodding nonchalantly. "When the Volturi first brought me here to Volterra, it was Caius' suggestion that I should be locked up in their newly built dungeon—that is, if I wouldn't willingly become one of them." Naturally, she refused them day after day, and Caius, dragging the little girl by her thick hair, flung her behind the bars.

"You chose your family," Jacob said simply, ever-proud of Nessie's loyalty and bravery. He imagined that it wasn't an easy task for her either.

Boy, he was right.

She sighed, almost becoming lost in the fog of her darkest memories. Her knees shivered at the thought of being stuck in that drafty cell once more.

"Always. I would never betray my family, but that was my price to pay. I was down there for five years, starving, dirty, and cold." Nessie was constantly surrounded by the darkness, trapped forever in it. "It was Jane's duty to offer me blood to drink, but they knew I was never even taste it as long as the blood came from humans." Jane treated Renesmee like a cocaine addict, cackling at the young hybrid and tossed the crimson fluid at her feet. Every day was a struggle to not give into temptation, to have faith. It would have been so easy to give in, desiring to soothe the unbearable burn in the back of her throat. "Aro and Sulpicia were the only ones to show me any kindness, as often as they could."

"What do you mean?" Jacob queried, tilting his head.

"Every once in awhile, they would visit the dungeon, bringing animal blood and blankets for me." Renesmee was grateful to them—risking their lives when the rest of the Volturi would rather her head rot on a spike. "Aro would sneak in and start digging fancy tunnels. But most of the time, I was alone." She only had the evil silhouettes to keep her company, delirious from the black nightmares. Voices, screaming and screeching at her like nails scratching on a chalkboard, told her that she was crazy. The Cullens didn't exist; Jacob was merely a figment of her desperate imagination. There wasn't anybody that loved her, nobody was searching for her, nobody would save her. "There were days I had to fight to remember that any of you were ever real, if my name was still Renesmee. So, I scratched that in one day."

Jacob adorned a sympathetic expression, feeling rage pump through his blood. They tortured her! Why? She was never a threat to anybody. Those fucking, filthy bloodsuckers! "Nessie. . . That should have never happened to you."

"Spare me your pity, Jacob," Nessie said, patting his knees. She had done enough mourning for everyone. "It was a long time ago. I eventually made it out, never giving up hope. In my heart, I knew it was only a matter of time before I saw my real family again—before I saw you."

The voices were wrong. She wasn't crazy. This moment was proof.

"I wish we had found you sooner." Jacob's hands reached to cup both of Renesmee's cheeks, envisioning the kind, innocent girl afraid and alone in a damp cell, shaking cold with nobody to protect her.

"No, Jacob." Her smile was sincere, wise. What really mattered was that Nessie's wasn't caged anymore. "All things happen for a reason. I've learned that."

"Yeah, but, Nessie. . . When you finally got out, why didn't you hop on a plane or pick up a phone?" Jacob asked. If they had somehow known, there was nothing that could have kept him from Nessie. He would have crossed hellfire to get her home.

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

"Aro helped me escape through the route one day when Caius and Athendora were away in Greece getting some ancient artifact." For days, Aro and Nessie quickly wandered through the forest on a quest for some place that would be place. He was losing his high rank in the Volutri while Caius was gaining even more power. "We happened on a ceremonial sacrifice in a hidden temple. A man, cloaked in maroon, was holding an athame over a priestess, preparing her for a ritual. Her wrists and ankles were chained down in magical shackles. . ." Renesmee remembered the shrill cries from the woman, begging for mercy. "I later learned that the man was giving her body to a demon named Scorose, so that she would carry his child."

"His spawn," Jacob amended.

"But a shadow. . .Scorose. . . told the man that I would be better suited to bear the child in my womb, stronger." Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Renesmee was in the screaming woman's place. "Aro and I were powerless to stop it from occurring. I was on a stone table, staring into the bright sun." It was too bright, the rays nearly melting Nessie's retinas. "I felt ice everywhere, consuming my body—filling me," with demonic seed surging through her very core, stealing her innocence. Nessie couldn't see anything, no evil monster hovering over her. But the pain, blue electricity pulsing through her veins, was evidence it all wasn't a nightmare. "The next thing I knew, I was pregnant."

Her hands touched the flat surface of her stomach, where a simple baby once rested, not terribly scarred by the ordeal that had befallen her destiny—for the child was nothing short of a miracle in Nessie's eyes.

Jacob was, however, horrified. His stomach churned with acid, ready to vomit. "Nessie, I. . . You. . ." He was close to phasing.

"It's okay, Jake. _I'm_ okay." Nessie nodded, instantly able to soothe his spirits for just a moment. She was lot stronger than anybody knew—courageous. Her soul was invincible. "It was only a week. The pregnancy took a week." Her belly ballooned rapidly, the baby within her womb always kicking, but careful enough to never to hurt its mother. But Renesmee couldn't keep any food down as she waddled away from danger.

But it wasn't really okay—not for Jacob. He felt sick to his stomach.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. I'll kill them all for harming you!" He would start with that blond prat, Caius, beat him to a nasty pulp until his eyes fell out.

"Jacob, calm down," the half-breed pleaded.

"Calm down?" Jacob was livid; he was incredulous. How could Nessie expect him to calm down? Damn it! She was just an innocent girl and those bastards. . . "Nessie, you were raped! I can't just sit back and relax with a bowl of popcorn like everything's fine and dandy!"

He wanted to barge through the doors, shred each leech limb from limb, and then find this Scorose motherfucker—bloodshed was the only thing swimming through his mind. Nessie, his imprint—someone he was supposed to protect—had been hurt in a number of different ways.

Jacob failed. He failed her.

"Listen to me," she commanded, her tone gentle. "I gave birth to a darling, baby girl, and I would never leave her behind. Never." That baby girl, gurgling and cooing and smiling, wandered down the birth canal and straight into Nessie's heart. This child wasn't a monster, far from it—she was too small and too beautiful to cause despair. "I love her so much, Jacob. She was my little hope."

"All right," Jacob said, his voice slightly coarse from straining not to transform. "But where is she?"

Shit! Nessie had a kid!

"Lost, Jacob. All varying degrees of lost," Renesmee clarified. "Scorose's minions stole my daughter, gave her a different name. They raised Hope, trained her to be like her father—ruthless—but I had to stay. I have to get her back."

Jacob shook his head, slowly cluing in to Nessie was trying to insinuate. "I really hate where this is going," he stated, almost too disgusted and too disturbed to let this discussion continue. His brain could have imploded from attempting to take it all in. No wonder she wanted to wait. "Nessie, just come out with it."

"Pheera will never remember Bella or Edward, because of me." Nessie retorted a hand over her chest, gesturing her point. "Pheera is _my_ daughter."

* * *

><p>Stiletto heels clicked clicked against the dungeon ground, scraping and scratching as the devil herself decided to pay a visit to her Native American boy toy. He had been thrown into the cell adjacent from Renesmee's old one, looking up when he caught a glimpse of her cerulean orbs.<p>

"I am very disappointed in you, Seth," Pheera snarled, gripping the led bars. There was only one thing that could crawl under her skin more than worthless swine, and that was betrayal.

"Jacob is my friend," Seth clarified, looking her dead in the eye. "Pheera, he is like my brother. I had to help."

Pheera jeered teasingly, rolling her eyes at Seth's loyalty—at his naivety. Friendship. Brotherhood. Comradery. How frivolous. "Had to?" she inquired with a hiss, perfectly conveying her displeasure. "Are you his puppet?"

Seth shook his head. "No, I-"

The crossbreed reached forward, caressing Seth's warm, copper cheeks. He relished Pheera's sweet touch, his lips fluidly and firmly moving against her pink palm. "I thought you were something special. I could kill you for your deception."

"Then, what are you waiting for? Why haven't you?" Seth queried, but damn it. She was so soft, thumbing across the sun-kissed planes of his dimples.

"Because you are my plaything and I have yet to break you in," Pheera answered, smirking like a bloodthirsty, deviant serpent.

"You're keeping me alive for sex?" Seth asked in disbelief; Pheera nodded. "I don't believe you. Not for a second." There was a kindness in Pheera, one she was denying herself.

"Believe what you want," Pheera told him, her Iris eyes glistening in impatience and truth—a facade, a barrier made to keep what fragments of a heart she had protected. She would not let this stranger control her. Her breaths sharpened, withdrawing her hand from him.

"Fine!" Seth exclaimed, frantically shaking the bars as if he were a lion trapped in a cage two sizes too small. "I choose to believe there is more to you than all of this mindless violence." She was stuck in the middle of a world overflowing with chaos, but she wasn't its creator. "Pheera, you could have killed them today with more tricks, but you didn't." Her action to not act was the most significant of all, because she was good—better than the Voltur's manipulations.

"I had a momentary lapse of weakness. Nothing more," she elucidated.

"Believe what you want," Seth mocked, receiving a glower that probably could have melted off his face. "Pheera, I can see right through you." Into her soul, aware of the hope fighting to get through. She wanted a life beyond the Volturian realm.

"Oh, can you now?" Pheera inquired, lifting a brow.

"You're a daddy's little girl," he sneered at her, glaring right back.

"Seth, I can turn entire oceans into scorching deserts in a single breath, I can torment the sky with thunder and lightning, I can lure the men most in love into my web of desire, and I can even kill you by batting my eyelashes," the demonic hybrid murmured wickedly in a sultry tone.

"Do it, Pheera."

"What?" She giggled in astonishment. He couldn't mean that.

"Do it, Pheera, if you're so damn tough," Seth challenged dangerously, playing with a temperamental fire.

"You're bluffing," Pheera said, her nimble fingers dancing in her reddish-brown curls.

"Am I? Or are you finally concerned with the well-being of somebody else for a change? Pheera, you feel it, too—our connection. I know you do."

God, he just wanted to show Pheera that she was a decent person. The Volturi had her wound so tight, trapped in their piece of Hell. If only she wasn't so bullheaded.

"You don't know a thing about me."

"I know more than you give me credit for," the shape-shifter countered.

"You're delusional," Pheera hissed.

With that said, she turned back on her heels and left Seth alone to contemplate ways to save her from herself.

_I know the truth now_

_I know who you are_

_And I don't love you anymore_

_It never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_


End file.
